bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Linehalt
is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Linehalt is partners with Ren to whom he speaks in a gentle voice. Bonded tight as family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the underground of Gundalia. Using the stone in the palm of his hands, he absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He has a "Forbidden Power" in the Anime that Emperor Barodius calls the "switch code". His Battle Gear is Boomix. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and battled Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense which would have destroyed the system. He is a real Bakugan, so proven when in the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet. In episode 5, he and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan. In episode 7 he fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form, and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking Bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next. In episode 10, he retold the story of how he was the last of his kind, the Dark Bakugan, who were banished to the underground of Gundalia. It is where he met Ren as he was meant to be the next protector of Linehalt. He was against the idea of this as Ren was very afraid of Linehalt and it was not till he saved Ren from falling that the two eventually became close friends. He also revealed that although he has a "Forbidden Power", he has no idea how to use it. In episode 11, he battled Hawktor and Neo Ziperator alongside Plitheon. He lost, but Plitheon won with his Battle Gear. In episode 18, he battled Coredem and Aranaut alongside Plitheon, but the battle ended up in failure, no matter how hard Ren was brawling. In episode 19, he battled alongside Sabator in episode 19 but the battle was cut short due to The Sacred Orb getting angry. In episode 23, he battled alongside Rubanoid in episode 23 against Drago but lost. He made an appearance in episode 24 as well, where he and Ren betrayed Barodius. He used Boomix to attack Dharak Colossus as well. In episode 25, he continues the battle and unleashes his Forbidden Power it is revealed that threatens Neathia and awakens Dragonoid Colossus, The Sacred Orb's last defense, which defeats both Dharak and Linehalt, stopping his rampage but not before he severely damaged the Gundalian forces. In episode 26, he battled against Aranaut to prove Ren's loyalty to the Neathians. The first round he battled Aranaut but lost due to losing energy from unleashing his Forbidden Power. Second round he switched places with Rubanoid to rest but still ended up losing at the end but was accepted by Fabia and became a member of the Castle Knights. In episode 34, he attacked Gundalia's castle and battled against Krakix. in episode 35, he retreats from his battle and meets up with the rest of his team for a showdown against the Gundalians. In episode 36, he battles Lumagrowl, Krakix, Stikeflier and Lythirus alongside Aranaut, Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor and Blitz Dragonoid. They win the battle and retreat to Neathia to stop Barodius. In episode 37, he battles a hypnotized Plitheon until the hypnosis wears off and Plitheon joins the castle Kinghts. In episode 38, he battles Phantom Dharak and loses. In episode 39, he finally understands what his Forbidden Power should be used for, and uses it to heal the battle-damaged Neathia. He also seems to grow bird wings. Later, he says goodbye to Akwimos, Marucho and the others before he, Nurzak and the rest of the Gundalians head back to Gundalia. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Linehalt reappeared in Re-connection, during flashbacks from previous episodes. He will appear again in Gundalia Under Fire, where he will fight against Chaos Bakugan with the Battle Brawlers. ; Ability Cards * Volting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closer: Absorbs the opponent's ability. * Darkness Blizzard (Darkus Blizzard): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Dark Saber: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Razen breaker (Shock Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Dark Javelin: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. * Gigarth Ray: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Twist Bow (Boomerang Bow): Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Breaker Gain: Transfers 200 Gs to Linehalt. Game Linehalt was released in August in Wave 3. The Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs). Ventus Linehalt has 800 Gs and 650 Gs. Pyrus Linehalt has 850 Gs. Darkus has 800 and 750 Gs. Aquos BakuBlue has 880 Gs. Trivia * Linehalt's design looks similar to a mix of Reaper and Percival. * Linehalt's ball form looks similar to a mix of Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos. * Linehalt is one of the three Wave 3 Bakugan to be released as a toy early, alongside Terrorcrest and Battle Crusher. * Like his owner, Linehalt has reptilian eyes. * He somewhat resembles Centorrior a bit. * In the Anime, his feet in ball form are double jointed and he has longer horns. * Strangely, one of Linehalt's abilities has the name of Akwimos's Battle Gear, Gigarth. * When he used his Forbidden Power for the first time (out of rage), his mouth and teeth resembled Venom's from Spiderman and almost destoryed Neathia. But when he used it again (at will) he healed the planet and his wings became angelic in appearance. * On Bakugan Dimensions, players can buy a pair of Linehalt Gloves that are made to look exactly like Linehalt's arms and claws. * His "mouth" in the anime some-what resembles the Darkus symbol. * His appearance is similar to a dark knight. Gallery Anime dlbf.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (closed) lbfd.jpg|Linehalt in Ball form (open) lnhnlt.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form File:lllllllllll.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form lnnnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form dlnh.jpg|Linehalt in Bakugan form Linehalt with is power level.jpg|Linehalt with his power level Razen Breaker.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Razen Breaker Dark Saber.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Dark Saber Gigarth Ray.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Gigarth Ray Linehalt26.PNG|Linehalt using ability Dark Saber Volting Vibra.jpg|Linehalt using the ability Bolting Vibra Dark Javalin.jpg|Linehalt using Dark Javelin Darkness Blizzard.jpg|Linehalt using Darkness Blizzard LinehaltTwistBow.jpg|Linehalt using Fusion Ability Twist Bow File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt with Boomix in ball form Lebx.jpg|Linehalt equiped with Boomix in Bakugan form linehalt.jpg|Linehalt with Drago Picture 396.png|Linehalt and Aranaut out of breath. Linehalt green.PNG|Linehalt about to use the Forbidden Power 185px-Linehalt's forbidden power DR.png|Linehault unleashing his Forbidden Power at will Line Halt.PNG|Linehalt linehalt fighting aranaut.png|Linehault using Dark Saber on Aranaut Ren, Dan and Linehalt.PNG|Dan, Ren and Linehalt rlgi.jpg|Ren and Linehalt on Intermission screen renlinehalt.PNG|Ren and Linehault Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz 2 (2).jpg|Linehalt and Ren's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Linehalt and Ren.jpg|Linehalt and Ren in MS Screen shot 2011-06-06 at 9.44.41 PM.png|Linehalt using Breaker Gain Game File:IMG_3956.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Linehalt File:IMG_0557.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Rock Hammer File:Pyrus_Linehalt_Copper_Boomix.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt with Copper Boomix File:Pyrus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Linehalt File:T1eOVuXfJLXXcOZfE9_103342_jpg_310x310.jpg|Ventus Linehalt !B0YcM8gEGk~$(KGrHqV,!hEEw5h+7,JzBM,Frlge0Q~~_12.jpg|Packaged Trasluscent Ventus Linehalt File:Ventus_Linehalt.jpg|Translucent Ventus Linehalt File:T2CzpbXb4bXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Linehalt File:Linehalt1111.jpg|Linehalt File:Linehalt_Boomix.jpg|Packaged Subterra Linehalt and Boomix File:linehaltboomix.JPG|Subterra Linehalt equiped with Boomix File:Subterra_Linehalt_Gold_Chompixx.jpg|Subterra Linehalt with Gold Chompixx 96CA30NI8B.jpg|Subterra Linehalt Attached To Deluxe Rock Hammer File:140CAHQEBGS.jpg File:Bg154-3r1.jpg|BakuBlue Subterra Linehalt (closed) File:bg154-3r0.jpg|BakuBlue Subterra Linehalt (open) bakublueline.jpg|BakuBlue Aquos Linehalt File:linehaltaquosx.jpg|Darkus Linehalt File:BK CD Linehalt 1.jpg !B2LN3!wBmk~$(KGrHqR,!jIE)rIKUijmBMhZioItcg~~_35.JPG|Darkus Linehalt 10136639.jpg 10141918.jpg Bakugan Dimensions SL.png File:Linhalt BD.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Subterra Linehalt File:ClearLinehalt.jpg File:Clinehaltattack.png File:Clinehaltmove.png File:Clinehaltdodge.png File:Clinehaltvs.ckrakix.png File:Clearlinehaltwin.png File:Clearlinehaltbdmonster.png ventus linehalt.png|Ventus Linehalt PyruslinehaltBD.png|Pyrus Linehalt File:Rec_VS_Steelearth.jpg|Pyrus Linehalt VS Clear Linehalt bluegold linehalt.png|BlueGold Linehalt Darkus Linehalt attacking.png|Darkus Linehalt Dlinehalt.png|Darkus Linehalt pyrus linehalt.png|Pyrus Linehalt BGlinevsblitz.png|Blue and Gold Linehalt vs Blitz Dragonoid BlueGoldLinehaltCollection.png|BlueGold Linehalt BlueGoldLinehaltAttack.png Pyrus Linehalt.JPG|Pyrus Linehalt Aquos_Linehalt.png BlueGold_Linehalt.png Clear_Linehalt2.png Darkus_Linehalt2.png Haos_Linehalt.png Pyrus_Linehalt.png Subterra_Linehalt2.png Ventus_Linehalt.png Aquos_Linehalt_Open.png BlueGold_Linehalt_Open.png Clear_Linehalt_Open.png Darkus_Linehalt_Open.png Haos_Linehalt_Open.png Pyrus_Linehalt_Open.png Subterra_Linehalt_Open.png Ventus_Linehalt_Open.png Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters